The proposed investigations constitute the continuation of the research of cholinergic transmission initiated in these laboratories some 20 years ago. The research plan concerns the peripheral - ganglionic and neuromyal -and central cholinergic system; the common denominator of the proposed studies is the interaction at these sites between several mechanisms and neurotransmitter systems, and it will be attempted to explore the functional and clinical significance of this interaction.